Forever Scarlet
by WhiteGirl513
Summary: Artemis has gone into an Eternal sleep. While she has been in this sleep, however, Aro has done everything in his power to reek havok amongst the humans. When Artemis Wakes up though, she has to clean up his mess... without Edward. Sequel to Scarlet Moon!
1. Forever Scarlet

**The sequel is up!!!**

**A/N: Before anyone reads this story, I would like you to read **_**Scarlet Moon**_** if you haven't already. I would also like Reviews please. I make a lot of mistakes and I really appreciate it when people point them out to me too. So if you could do that too.**

**List of the coolest people who reviewed **_**Scarlet Moon**_

**Romance4orever**

**Sarkule**

**rocnrollperson**

**FRK921**

**KiraHale99**

**Jammya**

**mandi swan**

**-'..-'-1995**

**EmeraldLace**

**carolina 81**

**bellacitron**

**'.Lamb**

**caww**

**emmettsmyfave**

**Anjelei Sedai**

**lover-of-all-fanfiction**

**HeartlessVampire**

**ilovetherain18**

**aglblsm**

**..Kenzie**

**Wingz are me17**

**SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush**

**zykopup**

**MakaylaCullenIWish**

**AliceCrookshanks24**

**wolfpup12**

**buta-chan**

**thinair**

**princesscupcake**

**And-you-said-drugs-are-bad**

**jessmr**

**Dede13**

**Doloris**

**polyphany**

**dazzled**

**hybrid**

**JRFx2**

**BlOoDy NiGhT fOrEvEr**

**Noor**

**cbluekitty**

**Twilighter-101**

**MzCullen**

**Moaner**

**RoryAceHayden147**

**Eullyne**

**Tereza**

**Bellawish2b**

**FinnIrishDancer**

**Shona**

**BlackHeart9**

**twilightlvr32296**

**heva**

**FrenzzyforEdward**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

_I looked like death itself. At the same time though, I looked like a Goddess. _

_The moon beat on my back, my eyes glazed over in black, ribbon tattoo's covered my body, and my black snow-kissed wings floated in the night sky like the moon behind me._

"_Forgive me…" Aro begged._

"_Why should I?" My voice was vicious with past voices mixed with my own. "Why do you deserve to be forgiven when you harmed me and my family? When you have harmed my race, my people, and broken the balance between us and them?"_

"_Please forgive me…" He begged again._

_I didn't wait for him to ask another time. _

_I rocketed towards the earth._

_We soon made contact with the ground with a loud BOOM!_

_It wasn't enough to kill him. Just enough to let him know that if he ever did anything to my family and my people again, then he would most defiantly die._

"_Artemis?" The voice of an angel asked from behind me._

_I turned to the voice and the sent of my family._

_As I looked into all of their eyes I felt my eyes shift back to normal, I felt my ribbon sink into my moon, and I even felt my wings retract into my back like there was no trace of them there._

"_Your okay…" I smiled and trailed off as I fell asleep._

_I don't know how long I'm going to be in this 'sleep' of mine. I don't know what is happening._

_Lets just say that I'm going into an _Eternal Sleep_._

APOV

It felt so good… sleep.

But why was I asleep? I was a vampire. We don't sleep. So why?

Confusion washed over me.

How long have I been asleep? Am I really asleep? What happened?

The last thing I remember is scaring Aro half to death (no pun intended.) then nothing… are the others all right?

Am I all right?

Is Edward all right?

Then I remembered. I had gotten mad at Aro and the rest of them for making Edward yell like he had. For making him hurt like he did. I remembered how the past me's came to me because I didn't know what to do. They helped me get started. Could that be the reason?

Them coming to help me wearing out my consciousness. Them being with me in my mind being too much for my brain?

I don't know… but I need to get out of this little black hole of mine. I need to help my family… to help Edward.

I need to be there if anything happens. And what about Bella?

I remember everyone telling me about Aro wanting her for her power. Her little mind shield thing.

If they take her, or do anything to her, I will kill them… well make them cease to exist.

I will do anything in my power to make any vampire that harms my family suffer. I swear I will…

but when will I?

When will I be out of this little trance/sleep?

And when I do get out of it, will I come back? Will I be haunted by this Eternal sleep forever? Or will this be the one and only time?

Will I be forever the Scarlet Moon? Or will I die and become someone else?

So many questions… but no one here to answers them… just me, and my Eternal blackness.

Sadness washed over me as I thought about Edward. My Edward.

How will he fell if I left? How is he taking me being asleep right now? What will happen when I wake up? Will he have another Mate? Will he still love me when I wake up?

But all this is considering that the Volturi haven't kill him…

This thought brought on a whole new wave of fresh sadness…

What if they have hurt him? What if they did?

What will I do without him? What if I wake up and he isn't there? What if I wake up and he doesn't love me anymore because he thinks I left him?

What if… what if… what if….

More and more questions…

This little void thing is a really good way to think about things…

Then his voice found me… like the light at the end of the tunnel…

_I will always love you… my Forever Scarlet…_

**A/N: This is just the first chapter for until I get done with my other stories... Hope you like it...**


	2. Hi

**A/N: Since **_**Scarlet Moon **_**was my favorite story to write, I'm going to try to get as much chapters up as I can… I don't feel like waiting for winter break, and I know all my reviewers don't want me too either.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

_Then his voice found me… like the light at the end of the tunnel…_

I will always love you… my Forever Scarlet…

**APOV (This isn't Artemis's point of view this time… this is Alice's point of view.)**

She has been _asleep_ for a while. Even for us vampires we can say it has been forever.

Charlie has died. Jake has started to age little by little. He now looks like he is in his early twenties when he is actually in his seventies. Which wasn't bad, but it is still ageing when werewolves don't age for a while.

So I guess she has been _asleep _for about sixty something years… I lost count a while ago.

Edward has left. I don't know where he went. So I guess he doesn't know where he is going. I can't seem to find him anywhere. Every once in a while I would get a glimpse of something from him, just to know that he was alright, then it was gone.

I didn't really care what he did at this point, as long as I knew that he was fine.

But her. I didn't know when she would wake up. I didn't know if she was going to be okay. I didn't know anything.

Which frustrated me.

Jasper could feel emotions coming from her, but that was it. Other then those small emotions, we had nothing.

"Forever Scarlet…" I muttered.

Edward had called her that just before he left. It was the last thing he had said to her, 'I will always love you… my Forever Scarlet…', so it was what we called her.

Her name was a taboo to all of us now. Whenever someone brought up hr name everyone would go into a depression. Forever Scarlet fit her, and it didn't make us feel as bad as Arte… well you get it.

Emmett and Rose go on vacations all the time just to get away from it all. I hardly ever see Jasper because all of the depression I give off is way too much for him. And Esme and Carlisle are never home and are always at work, just to get away from the stress.

Everything in our world is in chaos too.

In the sixty something years she has been gone, the Volturi have made their move. Over half of the vampire race is enslaved by them, and the other half have to go into hiding.

Us Cullen's changed our names, now we don't even seem to be a family.

Emmett and I are the Nolan's, Rose and Jasper are the Stillwater's, and Carlisle and Esme are the Foster's. We don't now if Edward changed his last name or not, but if he did, I had a very good guess that it was most likely either her last name or his old one.

So now the Volturi are having a hard time finding us.

The humans on the other hand have found out about us. Well not all of them. Just around a quarter of the human population knows and are under the Volturi's rule.

Werewolves work for some of the Volturi and Shifters –which is what we call Jacob and what he is now- work for the vampires not under the Volturi rule… well I shouldn't say that they work for us. They just help us out a lot.

"GOD!!!" I shouted out loud. No one was home but the Forever Scarlet and I so I was able to be as loud as I wanted while I was talking. "Why the hell did you have to leave? Now everything is all messed up and we don't have anyone to rely on! Edward left us and we have to idea where he went! The Volturi have ¼ of the human population in their hands and half of the vampire population and most of the werewolves! We have no one to count on!" I shouted over and ranted on.

I was so caught up in my little de-stress stage, that I didn't even notice that someone was listening.

"I'm sorry.." A small voice sounded from behind me.

"Now I am hearing things." I said shaking my head. I didn't want to look up for fear of her not being there.

"I am really sorry Alice…" She said again. This time I did look up.

There she was in her little scarlet silky nightdress that I had put her in all those years ago. There she was in all her beautiful glory. There she was… Our Forever Scarlet… Artemis.

"Hello Alice… Its been awhile." She smiled.

"Hi." Was the best thing I could come out with right now.


	3. A scream to remember

**A/N: Some people are confused so I am going to explain why Edward left in this chapter… hope you enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

_I was so caught up in my little de-stress stage, that I didn't even notice that someone was listening._

"_I'm sorry.." A small voice sounded from behind me._

"_Now I am hearing things." I said shaking my head. I didn't want to look up for fear of her not being there._

"_I am really sorry Alice…" She said again. This time I did look up._

_There she was in her little scarlet silky nightdress that I had put her in all those years ago. There she was in all her beautiful glory. There she was… Our Forever Scarlet… Artemis._

"_Hello Alice… Its been awhile." She smiled._

"_Hi." Was the best thing I could come out with right now._

**APOV (This is Artemis's point of view this time.)**

"So he left?" I asked as I advanced toward Alice. She looked like she just saw a ghost… that is possible seeing as I am dead… but yeah.

"Yeah… I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with wanting to find a way to wake you up from your sleep." She explained. "I haven't been able to see him other then the occasional glimpse just to know that he was ok… then nothing."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. For Aro messing up everything. For leavening my people in their time of need. For letting the human's life go into chaos. Just for everything." I had reached her by now and I gave her a heart warming hug.

"Its not your fault." She said returning my hug.

"But still… I am sorry."

"I know."

Just then the door burst open and I was constricted into a very very big bear hug that only Emmett could put you in.

"Artie…" He breathed into my ear.

"Hey brother bear…" I said returning his hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He then set me on my feet so that I could see the rest of the family.

"Artemis…" Esme gave me a very sincere hug that I gratefully returned.

"Mom…" I took a deep breath of her scent just for remembers sake.

I then let go and ran to the arms of my father.

"Dad!" I shouted as I ran into his arms.

"Hello their Artemis." He smiled down at me like I was a little girl. I smiled back at him.

I then turned to see Jasper. I could tell that he was relived. I couldn't imagine how hard it must be for him, with all the depression and all. But now I could see that everyone was happy, and I was glad that I was the one to give it to them.

"Jazzy…" I nodded.

"Artie…" Artie nodded back.

Then I ran into his open arms. The waves of happiness he was giving off were just too much to bear.

"I missed you." He whispered into my ear.

"And I you." I smiled into his.

Then I turned to Rose.

"Bitch." I spat at her.

"Freak." She spat right back.

"Loser."

"Slut."

"Prick."

"Cunt."

"I love you." I smiled at her.

"I love you too." She smiled back and I gave her a hug.

No matter what are past was like, we were sisters and we needed to get over our differences.

She was a bitch…

I was a smart-ass…

Nothing to it.

But something was missing. I knew what it was, but I didn't want to accept it. He was gone… for now… and I needed to get over it. He would have to come back some time… right. So all I have to do is wait for that some time.

But I couldn't…

I have been _asleep_ for so long and I don't think that I could exist for one more second without him. My heart, body, and soul all feel for him… no matter how dead they were... they all want him here with me.

I don't know what this feeling is… maybe its love… maybe it's a mate connection… but something –and its not my power of knowing- is telling me that I need to be with him… and now.

But I didn't know where he was. I didn't know how to get to him.

My power of knowing is gone. I think that it might have been a defense mechanism that my body and power came up with… but ever since I fell _asleep_ it has left me. So I didn't know weather he was safe or not. I didn't even know if he still loved me.

But I knew in my heart that he did. And I knew that nothing would ever change that.

"Artemis…" Someone from behind me breathed out in relief.

I turned to see Bella standing in the doorway with Jacob –who looked older- behind her.

"Bella!" I shouted just before she rammed right into me.

"I missed you! I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!" She chanted over and over.

"Me too! Me too! Me too! Me too!" I chanted over and over.

After me and Bella had our little reunion.. again... I greeted Jacob.

"Wow…" I said looking him up and down. "I never thought that it was possible for you to get any bigger wolf-boy."

"Funny bat-girl." He laughed.

"I am so not Batman's sidekick or Robins girl… plus I don't remember being in any comic books." I smiled at him.

"Man and I thought you were famous." He snapped his fingers. "And to think that I wanted your autograph… but your life would make a cool story wouldn't it… maybe I should make a book." He put his fist to his chin.

"Don't even think about making money off my life." I warned him.

"I was just saying."

"And I am saying this."

"Okay, okay." He smiled and gave me a nuggie.

Once I got out of the arm lock nuggie Jake put me in and talked to everyone for a little while I was ready to go outside. I was ready to run off a sixty-year sleep and… most of all… I was ready to fly.

I stepped out side.

The Cullen's had relocated while I was _asleep. _They had gotten a new house in the woods over the ocean in La Push... to be closer to the shape shifters... just in case.... They had a balcony that looked directly over the ocean.

I had walked out onto that balcony and happed onto the ledge. it was night and as my I let out my wings I felt my eyes shift to the scarlet red that they went to when I was about to fly.

The little scarlet dress that Alice had put me in flitted in the wind at my thighs. I let my wings fully out and jumped off the ledge.

It was amazing. I felt the full moon on my back and the ocean under me. The wind blew my hair and ruffled my feathers.

But I needed to let it out. All that was built up into my system.

I turned with the moon to my back and faced the house. I sucked in the deepest breath as vampirely possible and let it out.

The scream I let out was so loud that I had no doubt that every vampire out there heard it and even about a million or so humans.

It was so high pitched, but at the same time it was really low. It was no doubt the scariest thing I have ever heard, but I needed to let it all out.

And I hoped that Edward heard it. I hoped he would recognize it…

The scream of his _Forever Scarlet Moon._

**A/N: So he left to go find a way to wake her up… or so they think.**

**And I want to know if any guys read this… I don't know I'm just curious… so if your a guy please leave a review saying so because I would think it was totally awesome having a boy read my story…**

**But girls are still the best!!!**


	4. Her knowledge and his secret

**Alicecrookshanks24- she just got them. No special reason besides that she is the goddess of the vampires and she gets really cool powers.**

**Romance4ever- That was pretty funny what you said… "At least I hope he's not stupid enough to ** off his goddess and mate no matter how long she slept in." lol… sorry, that just reminded me of my mom and dad a little.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

_But I needed to let it out. All that was built up into my system._

_I turned with the moon to my back and faced the house. I sucked in the deepest breath as vampirely possible and let it out._

_The scream I let out was so loud that I had no doubt that every vampire out there heard it and even about a million or so humans. _

_It was so high pitched, but at the same time it was really low. It was no doubt the scariest thing I have ever heard, but I needed to let it all out._

_And I hoped that Edward heard it. I hoped he would recognize it…_

_The scream of his _Forever Scarlet Moon.

**APOV**

It felt so good… all of that was locked up inside me for so long… I felt so relived.

The moon still beating on my back felt like the sun on your sore back… it felt good.

The wind rustling through my feathers and hair seemed like a very long awaited dream.

I missed all of this. I missed the feelings, the smells, the tastes, the sounds, and the view. I missed it all. But the thing I missed most was him. But he wasn't here to greet me when I woke up. He wasn't here to be by my side as I slept.

I didn't blame him though. I would have done the same. But the thing is… what did he leave me for? Alice thinks he left to find a way to wake me up. But she isn't positive. I have no way of knowing anymore.

But I do hope that he does here my scram for him. I hope he hears his _Forever Scarlet_ in pain of not seeing his face the second she woke up from not seeing him for so long.

He will hear it… I felt it in my undead heat and soul.

I took off toward the balcony where Jasper and Emmett waited for me. Alice probably went to go get e some clothes and Carlisle might have gotten a page from the Hospital. Esme on the other hand might have gone out to get things for my room. It was all white right now because no one wanted to touch it while I lay in there.

"Hey." I smiled at them. They gave me a nasty look.

"What was that?" Jasper asked.

"What?" I asked.

"That scream. The Volturi might have heard you." Emmett growled.

"That is what I want." I smiled.

"You aren't ready for a fight." Jasper hissed.

"I have had a 60 years rest. I am more then ready to take back what is mine. My thrown isn't something to play king and queen on. It is meant for the person who cares most about my people. That is I, Artemis Ann Swan/Masen/Cullen. I will not have someone who is driven to enslave my people on my thrown. I will stop him at all costs." I was serious in this speech. I usually stay away from being serious, seeing as it is so boring, but this was a very very serious matter.

"I understand that, but-" Jasper started.

"No buts. Aro, Casius, and Marcus have all disturbed that balance between the four races. Human, Vampire, Werewolf, and Shape shifters alike. I will not tolerate this. I must find the three rulers of the other races…" I drifted off as I begun to think.

"Three rulers of the three races?" Emmett asked.

"Actually it is four rulers of the four races, but I don't count myself." I smiled at him.

"Please explain." Jasper asked looking really confused.

I took in a deep breath and sat on the ledge of the balcony. I stretched out my wings because they felt as if they have been tucked in for 60 years… oh wait… they have!

"Me, Artemis, am the goddess of the moon, the Vampires. Apollo, who I do not know, is the god of the sun, the Shape Shifters. Athena, who I do not know, is the goddess of wisdom, the humans. Then there is Ares, who I do not know, the god of savage war, or blood lust. Better known as the Werewolves." I told them.

"I don't get it. Wouldn't the werewolf gad and the vampire goddess be switched? We are of blood lust, and they are of the moon." Alice asked as she walked out onto the balcony. She had gotten back about three seconds before I started my story.

"Sure. But us Vampires can control ourselves. We can choose to stop. But werewolves cant. Once they are in their wolf form there is no stopping them. They are rude and savage creatures the second they are born. Vampires can control their bloodlust. They cant. And since ancient times, we have resided in the shadow of the sun. Commonly known as the moon."

"Where did you learn all of this?" Esme asked, she had just gotten back also.

"I don't really know. I guess my past selves or something has been teaching me as I slept. I didn't really know I knew it until I brought it up." I shrugged. I probably had a really goofy grin on also.

"Learn all of what?" Someone asked. I turned to see Carlisle, Bella, and Jacob. They probably didn't hear anything besides what Esme asked.

"Well…" And I told them what I knew.

As I told them everything I told the others my mind wandered to Edward. I didn't know what he was doing. I wanted to know. I missed him so much and I needed to know if he missed me just as much. I wanted to smell his Ocean soft smell. I wanted to fell his soft touch. I wanted to look into his deep Amber eyes. I wanted him.

"But I don't get something." Bella said pulling me away from my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why are humans of Wisdom?" She asked.

"Where do we all reside from?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Well were humans before vampires. Jake's ancestors were humans before the _spirit_ or whatever found them. Werewolves were humans before they were either bitten of scratched by one of the very few werewolves out there. And humans are humans. So where does everything start? Humans." I explained.

"So why are we, the shape shifters, the sun? Why is Apollo our god?" Jake asked.

"Because of how hot you are I guess. I don't know everything people." I laughed.

Jake smiled and then blew on his nails and wiped them on his shirt.

"I am pretty hot now aren't i." He smiled.

"Oh my god!" I laughed. "You are such an idiot."

"I know… I try." He smiled.

and they day went like that for a while. Us laughing and making fun of each other and them telling stories of what has happened while I was gone. Again… the only thing missing… was Edward.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**During Artemis's scream…**

"AHHHH!"

I heard it. Her voice. The one that I have been waiting for. Yhe one that has been gone from me for more then 60 years.

Her voice. It sounded a little said. I couldn't help but wonder if it was my fault. If it was because I wasn't there for her when she woke up. I wonder.

I need to see her awake. I came all the way to Volterra to stop Aro and the rest for her, to find a way to wake her up. But now that she is awake I can be with her.

Now only to find away out of Aro's hands.

Now only to get out of the Volturi guard.

**A/N: If you guys didn't catch on, Edward is in the Volturi guard… no he is not a bad guy. I will explain later. It might not be in the next chapter, but it will be in either the next one, or the one after that.**


	5. Going to get him

**A/N: I have changed my name from **_**Forbidden white cherry blossom**_** to **_**The beginning of his Twilight**_**… so please don't get confused… I chose this name because I absolutely love **_**Twiligh**_**t and how twilight it is the safest time for vampires to be out in the open (As said in the Epilogue of **_**Twilight**_** during the Prom.)… **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

"_AHHHH!" _

_I heard it. Her voice. The one that I have been waiting for. the one that has been gone from me for more then 60 years. _

_Her voice. It sounded a little said. I could help but wonder if it was my fault. If it was because I wasn't there for her when she woke up. I wonder._

_I need to see her awake. I came all the way to Volterra to stop Aro and the rest for her, to find a way to wake her up. But now that she is awake I can be with her._

_Now only to find away out of Aro's hands._

_Now only to get out of the Volturi guard._

**EPOV**

Getting out of the Volturi guard. Not the easiest thing to do.

Why am I here you ask. Research.

I needed to know how to wake Artemis up from her sleep. I couldn't have her sleep like that forever. I needed her to be awake so that I could see her smile, hear her laugh, and do all the things that she needs and wants to do. I needed her awake, and the research that I needed to do was in books, and the largest vampire history library was inside the Volturi castle.

But now she is awake and I didn't need to look for a way to do it. I just needed to look for a way to get out of the guard now.

"Aro?" I asked.

"Yes Edward." He smiled at me.

"I want out." I said.

"You want out?" He sounded like he didn't know what I was asking.

"You know what I mean." I growled.

"Aw yes. It must be because of the Goddess. I heard her wake up." He put his hand on his chin like he was thinking. "I don't think so. I have waited very long for you and I cant let you go."

"I can walk out."

"No you can't." And as if on cue the rest of the guard surrounded me.

I had tried with these vampires and fought most of them so I knew how they fought and with my mind reading it would be easier then normal. But I still wouldn't be able to beat them all. How was I going to do this?

**APOV**

Alice had had a vision. It was about Edward, and it wasn't just a glimps.

Ok… so I found out that Edward was in the Volturi guard. I found out that he had gotten himself into the root of all-evil.

No biggy.

I trusted him. I didn't need to, I wanted to. He was my mate and I had every bit of faith that I had on him. I knew he had a reason and it would be a good one. I knew that he heard me and be trying to race here to see me. No I didn't have my power of knowing, but I had my heart.

So what would I do? I would go help him.

I needed to go to Volterra any ways so this is the perfect time. Edward is there so everyone can't say that they didn't want to go. They needed to go too.

"Ummmm… so when are we leaving?" I asked

"We aren't. We are." Alice said motioning to the rest of them but not me.

"You know you cant keep me here. I can fly faster then any plane. I would be there by tomorrow if I trying." I smiled.

"You can't go. They will be expecting you to be there and would try to kill you on the spot."

"They will be expecting you too. With me you would be stronger."

"She can come." Carlisle said.

"But-" Alice tried. What did she see to not want me to go?

"No buts. Whatever you saw can be changed. Plus she will be going even if we tell her not to."

"Fine."

"Ok… so back to my original question… when are we going?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone insisted that I rode the plane. I insisted that I didn't because it would save money. I mean sure I am the most recent person in the family and I am also the only one that has been asleep most of my stay, but I was still a human who liked to save money. I guess you can say that I was in a bit of a coma. I can remember everything that happened before I went to sleep and it only seems like I was asleep for a few days. So it feels like I have only been changed for a few weeks when it has been a few decades.

So I guess I had to ride the plane, but I didn't have to like it. I mean sure I would have attracted a lot of attention, but some people already knew about vampires, so what was the point.

I looked out the plane window as we flew. It was night and the stars looked like they surrounded us. It made me smile as the moon crept out of the clouds to look down upon the cities below.

Everything would finally be how it was meant to be.

I would be with Edward. The Volturi would step down from the thrown. Humans would go back to living their lives without super natural.

Except the once-in-awhile little lamb who will fall in love with a lion.


	6. Miss me?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

_I looked out the plane window as we flew. It was night and the stars looked like they surrounded us. It made me smile as the moon crept out of the clouds to look down upon the cities below._

_Everything would finally be how it was meant to be. _

_I would be with Edward. The Volturi would step down from the thrown. Humans would go back to living their lives without super natural. _

_Except the once-in-awhile little lamb who will fall in love with a lion._

**APOV**

Volterra Italy. One word for it all… perfect. I mean how can any place in the world be so beautiful?

I can see why Edward came here… if he came here for the scenery. It still bugs me that I don't know why he left. If it had anything to do with me then I will so kill him… well maybe not, but you get the point.

So here we were standing in front of a big hotel while the others watched Emmett and I fight.

"I say that we get a room and find out what to do first. We can't just barge into the Volturi castle and walk out with Edward." I told Emmett.

"We have you. We don't need anything. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can go back to normal." Emmett protested.

"I am not a weapon. Sure the Volturi have done wrong, but they are my people. I can't just kill them off or hurt them. And do you really think that they will listen to me even though I am there right full Goddess? I don't."

"You can do you voodoo mind control thing on them and make them do what you say. It will be easy and fast. I don't want this to take to long. I don't want to prolong the enviable."

"Neither do I but some things take time. I don't even think that I can control all those minds at once. I don't even think I can do it to some of them. Like if they are an excuse to my power like I am to Edwards. You know."

"We still have a chance with all your powers. All the new ones you have and everything. I mean come on. You're the Goddess of our race. We are strong, fast, indestructible, lethal, and everything badass like that. So that means that you are so much more."

"No." I could tell by his face that he was expecting more then just that. But he wasn't getting anymore then it.

**Alice POV**

They have been like this for a while. They keep arguing and wont even think about taking it inside. I have seen the future and I know who will win this battle, but at the same time I don't. They change the way they think too much. These two are too much alike to even know who is going to win. One second they are thinking the same, the next they have something else to change and then the other thinks that they can change something too.

They are both too thick headed to see that they are both wrong. That they are both right.

"Hey Alice." Jasper whispered in my ear, only loud enough for me to hear.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked turning to face him.

"Do you think that we should stop them?"

"Yeah. They seem to be getting a little but to into it." Bella said.

"No. I don't know who will win right this moment and I want to know how this turns out. I think that it is a very good debate." I smiled.

"You're using them for your own entertainment." Rose smiled. "So am I."

**Artemis POV**

"No? What do you mean no? You have powers that no Shape shifter, Werewolf, Vampire, or human could ever imagine." Emmett asked.

"No means no. I might be all this and more. But I am still Artemis Swan. That dorky, clumsy, ditzy, fragile, smart ass of little human girl you met all those years ago. You know, the one who talked big to Rose but wouldn't even hurt a fly." I gave him a small smile.

"But you are stronger. You do have the power to do a lot. You are not only her now, but you are all the Goddesses who have helped our race through everything."

"So. Before all of that I am me. I might not be fragile anymore. But my feelings are. My heart, no matter how dead, is. I might be able to stop a train with my bare hands. But I can't stand to hurt something no matter how bad."

"You won't need to hurt them. All you have to do it control their minds and get Edward out. With him we can build a plan and than come back and deal with the Volturi." Emmett put his hands on both of my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"You have thought about this a lot haven't you?" I smiled at him.

"I though a lot for a while and this is the best plan that we have and you know it."

I nodded at him and smiled.

"Then lets go." Jasper smiled sounding a little to excited.

Emmett Whooped and punched the air and kissed me on the top of my head.

"I wont let you down little sister."

"I hope not big brother."

And then we were off. It was night so no one saw us running, but we were still careful not to go out into the open. We took to the rooftops and the alleys.

Not long after out little argument, we were there. With a very big welcoming party.

"Toldja so." I growled at Emmett.

"Mind voodoo." Emmett growled back.

I took a deep breather and then…

**Edward POV**

"Seems as though we are going to have a few guests." Aro smiled at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Seems as though your old family is going to be joining us very soon." Casius smiled.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I can feel that girls, our _Goddesses_, love for you a mile away." Marcus smiled. "You have a very good relationship with her."

I heard the way he spat out the word goddess. As if he didn't believe that Artemis, my beautiful wonderful Artemis, was our goddess. I knew she was though. I have seen her with my own eyes and have witnessed her power. But I didn't say anything.

"Ready the guard. I want the Goddess and the two with the powers alive. Kill the rest." Aro ordered.

"NO!" I shouted.

I ran to Aro, but just before I could get close enough to kill him, I was caught by his personal guard.

"If you hurt them I swear…" I warned.

"What will out do? I have nothing to loose?"

"Don't be to sure about that." Some one said from behind me.

I looked up to see Aro staring wide-eyed at something. When I looked behind me I couldn't even breathe. It has been so long since I had seen them and even longer since I had seen her.

**APOV**

I took a deep breath and then I let the power flow. I closed my eyes and when I opened them every single one of the vampires in front of me were under a strange trance thing. I didn't even say anything yet. So this is how much my powers have grown since my sleep, huh? Well I can get used to this.

"Let us through." I ordered.

They all parted all the way to the door. It was like a queen addressing her subjects. I didn't like it. But I guess I had to deal.

"Sweet." I heard Emmett whisper. I growled at him but he just gave me a stupid grin that made me laugh. He was the dorkyest vampire I knew, and I loved it.

I was lead by Carlisle threw a tunnel looking hallway and up to a pair of really big wooden doors. I mean really big.

I pushed them open and walked there. The looked on Aro's face was priceless. But the look on Edwards was even more priceless when he turned to see me.

"Hey there Eddie boy… miss me?" I asked.


	7. Me? Pissed? Never

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness. I have been have a huge writers block and it is driving me crazy. I know I could have done this chapter better, but I just couldn't get it all to fit. So I chose the simple route.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

**Claimer- I do own the plot and Artemis**

_Previously:_

"_Sweet." I heard Emmett whisper. I growled at him but he just gave me a stupid grin that made me laugh. He was the dorkyest vampire I knew, and I loved it._

_I was lead by Carlisle threw a tunnel looking hallway and up to a pair of really big wooden doors. I mean really big._

_I pushed them open and walked there. The looked on Aro's face was priceless. But the look on Edwards was even more priceless when he turned to see me._

"_Hey there Eddie boy… miss me?" I asked._

**APOV**

No one spoke. Not even a breath was heard. I mean it was quiet. Seriously….

I didn't want to be the one to break the quietness before the war, but you know I just had to.

"Hellooooooo!" I called. There was even a echo.

"How did you get in here?" Aro asked.

"Through the front door." Emmett answered.

"I think you might want some new guards. The ones you have are pathetic. They even sleep on the job." Rose smiled and 'tsk'ed them.

"What did you do to them?" Aro kissed.

"Like rose said, they were sleeping." I smiled at him very angelically.

One vampire growled and before I could see who it was, he was standing next t Edward with his arms wrapped around him.

"Let him go." I growled real low in warning. My growl was followed by the rest of the Cullen's and met with the Volturi's.

"You cant disrespect Lord Aro like that and not go punished you low life vampires. Your not even in the same league as him." The vampire holding Edward hissed. He did look old, but he wasn't a new born either. I could tell by the hold he had on Edward.

"Let. Him. Go." I warned one last time.

"I will not." He pressed his fingernail to Edward's neck and you could see the raw flesh of the vampire underneath the skin.

My growled deepened.

"If you do not let him go I swear…" I left the threat to be free in his imagination.

"What? You are just a simple vampire. You can not harm me, one of the Volturi guard." He growled back.

I looked over to Aro who had a slight look of fear in his eyes. One that I guess I could only see.

"You did not tell them?" I asked. "You thought that I would never wake up so you thought you could stay ruler." I smiled at his foolishness.

"You weren't supposed to wake." Casius Growled. "You were supposed to be in that eternal sleep forever. All the others did."

"How would you know?" I asked.

"It is said in the books of the ancients. Every one of you are to go to sleep and stay asleep if you are alive long enough and are to be woken when the others decided the time is right. It is not the time. Everyone will know when that is." Marcus explained as he picked at his nails.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I do not know why this imbecile is the one." Marcus huffed. "You are not supposed to wake up yet."

"Uh-huh. I get that part. Just no the part about me not supposed to be awake… and let him go already!" I shouted at the vamp still holding Edward.

"I will-"

"Tell him to let go before I sick Emmett on him." I told Aro. "That vamp, no matter what he belongs to, won't stand a chance against Emmett."

"I'm not a dog." Emmett whispered to me.

"You may release him." Aro waved his hand to the dude.

He did as he was told and I ran to Edward. The rest of the family did expect me to so they stay where they were. I knew they would have followed if they knew what I was up to.

I stopped right in front of him and growled real low and slapped him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" I shouted.

"You would wake up." He said rubbing the spot that was actually turning red. I didn't mean to hit him that hard.

"Well I did and you weren't there to see it. I wanted to wake up and see you but you were gone. Then I find out that you were apart of the Volturi freaking guard! What the hell man!" It was safe to say that I was royally heated.

"But-"

"No buts. When we get home Oh My God are you getting it." I shook my head and stomped off. "And to everyone who doesn't know who I am because these retards did tell you… I am Artemis. Goddess of the vampire race. Rightful owner of the thrown you are trying to protect. Next time you try to harm me or any one in my family… "I paused for dramatic effect. "_You will die_." And then I stomped off.

"Artemis I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it." I growled at Edward.

"I will deal with you later."

"You're pissed." Edward murmured.

"Me? Pissed? Never…" I lied with sarcasm dripping from every word.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my loving and adoring fanfictioner people…

Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in like forever and ever… and ever, but my computer is down and I am using the schools right now… I won't have a good computer for awhile but I must tell you that I do have more chapters written and more stories to post for you… I will try hard to get my computer ready, but I still don't know how long it will take…

I am terribly sorry for my absence…

Love you people and stay cool…


	9. The shifters rulerAlex

**A/N- IM BACK! Miss me? I hope so… Well this is the first chapter of many to come… lol…**

**APOV**

We were finally home. I had Edward and my family and I was awake. The only thing to do now is to find the three rulers of the other three races.

But how?

I had no idea how to find them and I didn't even know what to look for. All the knowledge from the past goddesses didn't even give me that much.

The most I knew is that I needed to find them before things got really out of hand.

But before I go out and try to search for them, I had something I needed to do.

I turned and grabbed him. I held him as tight as I could and he did the same. I loved him, no matter how pissed I was right now, I loved him. I missed him so much.

"I love you." I whimpered. I felt like crying.

"I love you too." He whispered into my ear.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. I didn't want to move and from the way he wasn't moving, I figured he didn't want to either.

Feeling the way his chest moved in and out from the inhale and exhale of his unneeded breathing felt incredible.

"UHEM!" someone coughed.

Nothing like Emmett to break up a good mood.

"I hate you right now." I said to him not trying to move.

"We have a lot to do. We need to hurry and try to find a way to find the other gods and goddesses." He said all serious like.

"I know all this, but I don't fell up to it right this second. We just got back so let's rest for a few. Ok?" I finally let go of Edward reluctantly. Very reluctantly.

"We don't have time!" Alice yelled. Which really surprised me because I didn't even know she was in the same room, let alone listening.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked which he really didn't have to because two seconds later his face got dark. Really dark. "They wouldn't." he growled.

"They are. Right now, as we speak. We need to do something, and fast. We need to find the other rulers and fast. That all we can do right now but we need to do it." Alice started to pace back and forth. No doubt trying to find a way to find the other three rulers.

"What?" I finally asked since neither of them was explaining anything. "Why don't we have anytime?"

"The Volturi are trying to get as many humans and werewolves on their side as possible." Edward explained. "Alice thinks that if they do that then they will end up finding the human and the werewolf rulers before we do and turn them against us."

"So what do we do?" Carlisle asked as he came into the room with Esme.

"We don't know. What are we supposed to do?" Emmett asked.

"Find the shifter ruler first." I said. Everyone looked at me. "There are a lot less shifters then there are werewolves or humans. We find him first and we have one on our side. Then we look for the werewolf ruler and then the human ruler. That's all we can do at the moment."

"Well then let's go! What are we waiting for?" Emmet looked a little too excited, like he was looking for a fight.

"Don't get too hyped up now." A voice said from the front door. We all turned to look.

Jacob and Bella were standing there with a boy about 18 or 19, he was built like Jacob, maybe a little lankier, but his muscles were very prominent. His hair was cut short but it was in his face covering his eyes and his forehead and he only had a pair of cut off jeans on, which screamed shape shifter.

"Who is this?" Carlisle asked.

"His name is Alex. He has been in my pack for about 10 years now. When he shifts his wolf coat is black with white flakes here there which are unnoticeable unless you have a very good eye." Jacob explained.

"And? What's that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"On his forehead there is a white sun shaped when he shifts. As soon as you said that our god was Apollo I immediately thought of him. When he shifts and our minds connect he doesn't know he thinks it but he thinks o the sun, of Apollo. His mind wanders, but is always constant about the one thing." Jacob explained.

"If you're talking of the sun mark then I don't only have it when I shift." Alex finally spoke.

He lifted his hand and reveled his eyes and his forehead. His eyes were a very bright blue, like the sky, and on his forehead was a yellow sun.

"I think we found out boy." I smiled. "We have a lot of work to do."

**A/N- I know it's not the best chapter. I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of things. I am terribly sorry if you hate it.**


	10. Sorry Note

Sorry to all my fans… I have not been updating at all for the last 3 years and I would like to continue with my stories… I know I have said this before and I haven't done it but I can and will now… so if anyone still reads my stories send me a message or review because I don't want to continue on with a story that won't be read


End file.
